Interspace Armageddon
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge |number = 24 |last = Behind the Mask |next = Dark Moon |image = File:InterspaceArmageddon2.jpg}} Interspace Armageddon is the 24th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on July 31, 2011. Plot With everybody gathered in the control room, Marucho explains his plan to delete Bakugan Interspace in order to prevent Mag Mel from getting to Earth, calling the plan "Interspace Armageddon". He also says that Kato and his dad, Kyosuke, are working very hard to reboot an access point. They then split into two groups: One group distracts the Chaos Bakugan while the other tries to round up the remaining battlers. Once they rounded all the battlers, the two groups meet up at the access point. The access point is then activated along with the deletion program. However, since Dylan doesn't want to be destroyed, he tells the Chaos Bakugan where the Brawlers were and they arrive there along with Dreadeon clones and the former Bakugan of Team Anubias and Team Sellon. The Brawlers fight them off but more Mechtogan arrive as some of the battlers begin to leave as they try to defeat the Bakugan, who attacks the BI and Krakenoid and Krowll mutate to form Mutant Krakenoid. The Bakugan prove too much but a Mechtogan attacks from the sky. The Brawlers has never seen it before and begin to wonder who it is until Infinity Helios appears and says that it is his Mechtogan, Slynix. Also, alongside with him, Spectra Phantom comes to give a hand. With his addition, they are defeating many of the Dreadeon clones. However, Mutant Krakenoid switches into Mutant Krowll and uses Haos Hydra to trap Helios. Then, Venexus Titan is summoned and the Dreadeon clones makes a portal to summon Mag Mel. Drago suggests to do a mutation and Rafe explains that he can only mutate with a Bakugan of the same Power Level. Dan and Spectra accept the challenge and gives his forces to Drago and Helios to mutate and form Mercury Dragonoid and Mutant Helios; together managed to destroy the remaining Chaos Bakugan and Mechtogan and they destroy the portal. Everyone else stay apart except for Dan and Spectra. Kato discovers a problem in the BI and more Dreadeon clones arrive. Spectra tells Dan to leave to continue battling with Helios, Dan leaves yelling his name and when he returns to the control room, the deletion begins leaving all the Dreadeon clones, Dylan, Spectra and Helios trapped inside of them. The Brawlers mourn their loss and they look outside, as many people think they see a dark moon, the Brawlers really know that it is Mag Mel, who he has actually absorbed the energy from the deletion program and the catharsis was completed, revealing an Evolved Razenoid. Bakugan Debut *Mutant Helios *Mercury Dragonoid *Evolved Razenoid Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Ziperator *Clawsaurus *Infinity Trister *Infinity Helios *Taylean *Boulderon *Wolfurio *Horridian *Mutant Krakenoid *Krakenoid *Bolcanon *Spyron *Vertexx *Krowll *Flash Ingram *Cyclone Percival *Mutant Krowll *Mutant Helios *Mercury Dragonoid *Spidaro *Evolved Razenoid Mechtogan Debut *Slynix Mechtogan Seen *Braxion *Slynix *Dreadeon (clones) *Silent Strike *Miserak *Deezall *Smasheon Mechtogan Titan Seen *Venexus Titan Trivia *This episode was aired on the same day that Bakugan Dimensions shut down. The day for the shutdown may have been selected to coincide with the release of this episode. *This marks the final appearance of Bakugan Interspace. Video de:Interspace Armageddon Category:Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episodes